


Cops and Vandals

by QueenoftheNile



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avacados, Daredevil - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, marvels daredevil, matt/foggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheNile/pseuds/QueenoftheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a little shithead vandal, and no one can catch him, but then this one cute blond cop gets to him, so he lets him take him in. Cuteness and then whoops drunk sex and lets start a law firm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Vandals

“Nelson!” The sharp voice of the captain caught Foggy’s attention.

 

“Yes sir?” The young officer quickly snapped straight up.

 

“We have a call, I’m sending you out; some kid vandalizing the bridge on forty-seventh.” He nodded up.

 

“Really?” Foggy shook his head. “Thank you sir.” This would be his first official call since he had joined the force.

 

He nodded respectfully to his superior, before leaving the station and heading to the bridge.

 

When he reached the bridge, he saw the little brat with a can of spray paint, tagging the column.

 

Foggy stepped out, hoping to catch the kid off guard and make this easier for them both.

 

He closed his door softly, but the kid just shook his head and turned around, face masked.

 

“You aren’t as quiet as you think officer.” He said simply.

 

Foggy paused, looking the kid over; he couldn’t be older than sixteen, by the looks of it, a mischievous smirk crept up the corner of his mouth, which was crooked, and he had spraypaint lining a pocketed jacket.

 

“I’m gonna have to ask you to come back to the station with me,” Foggy said carefully. _Wow, I sound like a douche…_

 

The young delinquent chuckled slightly. “Sorry,” He turned and took off.

 

“Dammit-” Foggy started after him, but he ran jumped over a fence into someone’s yard and past the front one and was gone.

 

Had he just been outsmarted by a teenager? He shook his head and just called it in, saying he was on foot and obviously a minor.

 

He was about to head back to his car, when he stopped to see the drawings; in big, artsy letters, it said _DareDevil._

 

That was the DareDevil? He had been described as more… Maniacal. He was this huge graffiti problem, rarely actually seen…

 

Foggy shook his head, returning to his car and heading back to the station, where he received a slight reprimandation for allowing him to get away, during which he spaced out and reflected on the encounter.

 

**…**

 

He was staking out a place that seemed eminent for a return of the delinquent, frequently having been visited by him in the past.

 

Sure enough, as Foggy sat, the small teen emerged from the bushes across from where the car was hidden.

 

Foggy sat up straight upon seeing him. He looked strangely nonchalant, and Foggy was determined to catch him by surprise this time.

 

He crept up on the kid, slowly approaching as he went about his painting, seemingly unaware of Foggy’s presence.

 

Foggy continued his silent approach, until he was within arms length of the teen, at which point he turned around, a smug look on his face.

 

“You know, you should really practice at stealth.” He said, not budging.

 

Foggy frowned, “You’re cornered…” _‘You’re cornered’? Really?_ He shook his head, “Again, I’m gonna need you to come back to the station with me.

 

The kid sighed, “You aren’t very observant, but yeah, I’ll come back with you.” he said, boredly.

 

Foggy still frowned, but moved close enough to remove the mask from the silent kid.

 

He pulled it off, and was momentarily confused, before he came to a shocking realisation; he waved a hand in front of his face, “Wait, are you-?”

 

“Blind? Yes.” He said simply, keeping his smug expression.

 

That didn’t make any sense. “Wait, how-” He shook his head, glancing up to the tagging behind the kid.

 

His smirk grew into a slight grin, “Like it, do you?” he commented.

 

Foggy shook his head, “Like I said, I need to take you back-”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know the drill,” He said nonchalantly.

 

He began toward the car, walking completely unimpaired.

 

Foggy took a moment, shaking himself off before also returning to the car.

 

Before they got in the car, he caught up to him.

 

“So can you give me a name, besides DareDevil?” He asked.

 

“Matt.” He said simply.

 

“Okay, um, Matt, how old are you?”

 

Matt didn’t answer.

 

He cleared his throat, “Okay then, Matt, do you have parents we can call?” He asked.

 

Matt was silent for a moment, before seeming to jump a little. “Uh, no.” He ground his teeth.

 

Foggy paused, “Do you-are you staying at Saint Agnes’?” he asked, forcing himself to press for the information.

 

“No.” His voice had turned cold, in opposition to only moments ago the smug, indignant teen.

 

“Where are you living?” He asked.

 

After a few moments of silence, Foggy stopped, the delinquent stopping in turn.

 

“Are you-?”

 

“Yeah, no, I don’t…” The kid shook his head, brown eyes searching uselessly.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, unbelieving of what he was about to do; he shook his head, “Get outta here.” he told him.

 

Matt frowned. “What?”

 

“Leave, and be more careful.” He suggested.

 

Matt was still frowning, “Why?” he said suspiciously.

 

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth kid, just get outta here, before I change my mind.” Foggy waved him off.

 

Matt gave him another suspicious look, before giving in and turning. Before he left though, he turned back, “Thanks,” he said hesitantly, before running off.

 

Foggy shook his head, before returning to the station to report how he hadn’t seen the vandal.

 

**…**

Although, he was foolish to think that was the last he’d see of the masked artist.

 

He woke one morning, rubbing his eyes, and realising it was almost nine, at which time he needed to report in.

 

“Shit…” He pushed himself up, scrambling everything together and heading out, though there was one problem; his car was…

 

He glared at the car, taking in the spray paint along it; before the part where it said ‘police’, it said _Fuck the_ , and then underneath, is had a small tilde, and then it said, in the same beautiful font as ever, _DareDevil._

 

Foggy took a deep breath, shaking his head. He called his supervisor, telling him what had happened, and he was told to wash it off and come in later, so that was what he did; he grabbed a sponge and the hose and began trying to wash off the graffiti.

 

 _Stupid kid, next time I won’t fall for… Oh but he’s probably just messed up from whatever the hell is going on, and I mean, he’s blind for Pete’s sakes…_ Just then he heard a set of footsteps behind him. Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall come… “Hey ki-Matt-”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, why would I do this, what’s wrong with me, and you have to take me in, yadda yadda yadda,” He shook his head, extending his wrists.

 

Foggy paused for a second, considering the situation, before shaking his head, and cuffing the kid.

 

He finished the last of the graffiti from his car before heading out to the station with Matt in his car.

 

He had to go through routine questions with him once he got to the station.

 

The two sat in the interrogation room, and Foggy sighed, before beginning. “Okay, so we need to start with your full name, Matt.” He felt awkward, but hid it fairly well.

 

Matt allowed a small smile to creep the corner of his mouth. “Matthew Michael Murdock.”

 

The name ‘Murdock’ tugged at something in Foggy’s memory, but he couldn’t quite place it. “Murdock… Okay,” He shook it off, “And how old are you?”

 

“Twenty two.”

 

“Twe-what?” His gaze jerked from the file he was writing in.

 

“I’m twenty two. You would know that if you remembered my case from thirteen years ago.” Matt’s crooked smile was unwavering.

 

Foggy considered, before the case came back to him, one his father had obsessed over; Matt Murdock, declared dead, disappeared after his father passed at only nine.

 

He shook his head, “Ok-yeah, and um, where are you staying?” he figured he already knew the answer to this, but had to ask anyway.

 

Matt just kept a steady smile, seeming to look almost straight at the officer.

 

After he had finished taking everything down, the young adult was allowed to leave.

 

Foggy was placed officially as the head of Matt’s case-ish thing, because he was the only one who could ever bring him in.

 

One time though, he wouldn't bring him in.

 

“You’re not very good at living up to your rep." He pointed out as he walked up to the older man.

 

Matt shrugged, eyes not trained to any specific thing. “Eh, I never been one to fall into my ‘rep’.”

 

Foggy shrugged, leaning against his car nonchalantly as he stepped out. “You, Matt, are one interesting ki-person. And a very, attractive one too..." When he looked back up to Matt's face, he quickly added, "You know, for like, girls..."

 

Matt had a smirk on his face. “Right, girls,” he laughed.

 

“Oh not to be insensitive, if you don't like girls- not a homophobe or anything." He promised.

 

“I figured,” Matt nodded.

 

Foggy pressed back a blush. "Right..." He shifted uncomfortably under the imaginary gaze.

 

Matt hummed in thought for a moment. “So why did you become a cop?”

 

Foggy considered the question, “I wanted to defend people, you know, help the helpless, it's cheesy, but..." he shrugged.

 

“I wanted to be a lawyer,” Matt admitted. “For mostly the same reason, so, cheesy yes. But I get it.”

 

Foggy paused, "I originally wanted to be a lawyer too, but... I'm not a sellout." He looked to the ground, thinking disdainfully back on the bittersweet time at Landman and Zack. “Even graduated law school. My mom though, she wanted me to be a butcher..."

 

Matt laughed. “A butcher?”

 

“Yeah, that's a great story, she said I should be a butcher, like my dad, but you know what I said?"

 

“What?”

 

“Said, 'I'm gonna be a lawyer.' She just laughed, said it was in my genes to be a butcher." He shook his head, “She was right about me not making lawyer."

 

Matt thought for a moment. “Hey, never say never. After all, life is full of surprises.”

 

He just shook his head, “I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. Anyways, I should go back to the station... You... Have a nice night, Matt." he climbed into his car.

 

Matt ‘watched’ him drive off, the little smirk on his face becoming a small real smile.

 

Foggy made up some BS about Matt taking off before he could catch him, not knowing he would run into him when he was off duty; he walked into a small bar he often went to, and walked up to the counter to see a familiar back. "Son if a bitch..."

 

“Officer Nelson,” Matt laughed as he turned in the general direction of the officer.

 

"Here, it's Foggy," He said almost instinctually. "And I am paying for your first drink." He decided. “The least I could do after arresting you, on multiple occasions."

 

Matt smirked. “Well who am I to turn down a free drink... Foggy.”

 

Foggy smiled, gesturing to Josie.

 

So they drank that first drink, and then another, and another, and eventually were too drunk to even form proper sentences without strain, and Josie drove them to Foggy’s house.

 

"... So like, you don't even know what I look like..." Foggy slurred.

 

“Schnope,” Matt agreed. “Kinda sucks.”

 

Foggy thought for a second. “What if you like, put your hands on my face? You could feel it, so could you picture it?"

 

Matt paused. “I mean... Yeah, that’s... That’d be nice.”

 

Foggy scooted close, grabbing Matt's hand and guiding it to his face before he let Matt take control and feel it.

 

Matt started by sluggishly moving his thumbs across Foggy’s cheek bones. Followed by moving upward to his forehead, and down the bridge of his nose. He reached back to the officer’s lips and lightly brushed his thumbs across the other man's lips. Before moving down and practically cupping Foggy’s chin. After a second of drunk hesitation, Matt decided better than to be a flirt and just re-trace the man’s face again.

 

Foggy bit his lip, before leaning in and pressing his lips to the artists.

 

Matt blinked, though he had no need to, before kissing back.

 

Foggy felt a mix of joy, confusion, worry and relief. Rather than processing these emotions, his drunk slut ass just went with what he'd started.

 

Next thing the two knew, they woke up together tangled in Foggy’s bed sheets.

 

Foggy rolled over to see Matt’s face in front of his. "Shit..." He breathed under his breath.

 

Matt snorted. “Talk about destroying reputations,” he joked.

 

Foggy sat up. “Did we..?" Some dumb, desperate part of him hoped they had done nothing, but he wasn't that dumb.

 

“Seems so.”

 

Foggy looked to the wall across from them, trying to figure out why he wasn't upset by it.

 

Matt finally sat up. Hands feeling the blanket around him, lost in thought.

 

A few minutes of silence ensued, before Foggy spoke up; “You know, I..." there was something he definitely wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how Matt would react... Sober.

 

“I... What?” Matt asked, head turning into the general direction of Foggy’s voice.

 

Foggy’s heart sped up at the thought of what he wanted to say. He couldn't manage to get it out, so instead, he suggested, "What if we opened a law firm together?" _Yeah, real smooth, Nelson._ He shook his head, "We could call it, Murdock and Nelson." he smiled lightheartedly.

 

Matt thought for a second, and looked like he was going to say something before shaking his head. “Nelson and Murdock. It sounds better.”

 

Foggy considered this for a second, before nodding. "It does." He agreed.

 

Matt smiled. “So what did you really want to say?” he asked.

 

He forced his breath to stay as even as he could make it. “What?" He cursed the squeeze in his voice.

 

“What were going to say before you asked about the law firm?” Matt pressed.

 

He almost started hyperventilating, thanking God that Matt couldn't see his face, or he would have seen right through him as his heart thudded in his chest. “I just, um..." He thought for a moment, before sighing. "What if we - if we were - I mean if we didn't..." He shook his head. "Will you have dinner with me?" If possible, he felt like his heart had completely stopped as he anticipated a bad reaction.

 

Matt waited for a moment, thinking about his answer. “I do have to warn you, I’ve been told I look gross when I eat."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Check out @EmpressAida and their works, and check my deviantart (emmalita02) and my Tumblr (@queenofthedamnnile)!


End file.
